


Kiss

by blackrose1002



Series: Klaine Advent 2016 [11]
Category: Glee
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Klaine Advent, M/M, Post-Canon, klaine advent challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 23:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8820352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrose1002/pseuds/blackrose1002
Summary: Day 11 of Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge





	

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at writing an actual drabble :)

“Kurt?”

“Hmm?”

“Kiss.”

“What?” Kurt frowned at the muffled sound as Blaine mumbled into his pillow, smiling fondly at his half-asleep husband.

“Kiss before you leave.” Blaine repeated sleepily, turning his head slightly, not opening his eyes as he lied on his stomach, looking so soft and adorable that all Kurt wanted was to crawl back to the bed with him.

“Nope.” Kurt shook his head with a grin. “Morning breath.”

“I don’t care.”

“I do.” Kurt said, but he was hopeless against Blaine’s pout. “Fine.” He sighed, bending down and pressing a sweet kiss against Blaine’s lips. “Happy?”

“Very.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Rebloggable on tumblr!](http://dont-stop-believin-in-klaine.tumblr.com/post/154344847274/klaine-advent-challenge)


End file.
